


Never the End

by Evarella



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris/Leon slow developing relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, References to past relationship with Piers Nivans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Chris is struggling with day to day life after Piers has died. No one knows his secret. Then someone unexpected gives the BSAA captain a new hope for happiness.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pairing, and while I do love smut, I think this will feature a lot of romance and slowly-developing relationship between the characters prior to the x-rated stuff. Hopefully someone will enjoy this.

Chris hated himself. For the first time in his 38 years on Earth he was consciously opting out on spending New Year’s with his sister. He just couldn’t bring himself to continue pretending he was ok. He couldn’t plaster his fake smile on for another day and make conversation with various merry, bright party goers. Hell, he didn’t even want to drink as he knew already from previous attempts that alcohol didn’t bring enough numbness to his pain. Plus, he had promised Piers – who had been wise beyond his years, and fully aware of the threats their job posed - not to give up should he perish. It had been a promise made in love and hope of making it last. It was the only thing he could give Piers now, so he had remained with the BSAA with the understanding that suicide wasn’t an option, though truthfully he had pondered the thought many a sleepless night, staring at the cold, empty place by his side. Piers had been there for him when he lost himself in Edonia, now there was no one to come to his rescue. To make matters worse, he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. Everyone assumed he was just upset over losing another soldier and friend under his command to the never-ending fight against bioterrorism. No one, well no one alive, even knew that Chris was gay. 

He sighed, holding his head between his hands. He currently had no tears left, just emptiness. Had it really just been less than a year since he had to see his lover sacrifice himself to allow him safe escape? Claire and Jill had tried to cheer him up, sensing a greater unease in Chris than he let on outwardly. As Chris started his subtle withdrawal, they had prodded, but Chris had put up his wall and they were at a loss on how to help him. Chris knew Claire was not one to give up easily. She had already called him multiple times today on his cell, which he blissfully ignored. Her infamous annual bash didn’t start for another hour and there was a high possibility she would send Jill over to his place to make sure he was ok and joining them. He had pondered on how to best escape. Usually his first stop was the gym. Working out was his best way to escape his feelings at least for a little while, the routines a mindless distraction. Sadly, his friends knew where he worked out and Jill would find him quickly, eliminating that possibility. Bars were a no, because the whole point was, he didn’t want a crowd of people around him. He had settled on taking his Jeep for a ride. He knew a park about an hour north that was normally closed this time of year. With his BSAA placard he would be able to ignore the closed notice and could at least sit in peace. Chris pulled on his thick jacket, grabbed his thermos of coffee with a splash of spirits, and headed quickly to the parking garage trying to avoid company before it could seek him out.

Claire was restless. Her place was festive, the first guests already mingling, laughter and alcohol slowly spreading with the warmth only the holidays could bring. Usually Chris was the first to arrive, helping Claire with last preparations. He had not replied to any of her calls and texts all morning, which was also unlike him. Finally, about an hour ago, she had received a message that he was fine, not to worry, but he couldn’t make it this year. No answer when she called him back right after. Ever since the events in the underwater facility Chris hadn’t been himself. He always took the loss of one of his men hard, but Nivan’s death seemed to have shaken him more than any other. She had tried to talk to him and was shocked when she realized that Chris was shutting her out. Chris had always been there for her, sacrificed his youth to support her when their parents died, and now when he clearly was hurting, Claire felt unable to help him. Jill, who had arrived about 5 minutes ago and had been on a mission to retrieve the missing partygoer, had said Chris’s place was empty, and his Jeep was gone. She had made a quick stop at some of his old haunts, but no one had seen the soldier. Claire knew Jill shared her worries. They were probably the two people closest to him, and neither had seen Chris in this state before. 

“Hey, you’re ok?” a male voice called out to her. Claire turned, surprised. She hadn’t even heard Leon come into the kitchen, then again, stealth was his trademark. She gave him a half-smile. She considered going with ‘fine’, but Leon was her closest friend and she had long ago vowed to always be truthful with the brunet. She knew Leon carried his own scars, inside and out, from his own missions and trust did not come easily to him. “Sort of. It’s Chris. I’m really worried about him.” 

Leon arched one of his brows. As close as he was with Claire, and working in the same field as Redfield, it was surprising how little contact the two men had in the grand scheme of things. Yet, he considered Redfield a fine soldier, reliable, even if infuriating at times. He had heard what happened through the grapevine, as well as rumors that the captain was having a hard time dealing with the aftermath. Chris and Claire had always been a tight unit. Claire had risked her life in Raccoon City searching for her brother. Chris would always drop everything to be there for his sister. Things had to be worse than he had heard if this had driven a wedge in their relationship. “Do you want me to talk to him?” He hesitated for a moment, “I kind of know how it can feel when you’re struggling.” 

Claire loved Leon more than ever in this moment. Leon didn’t let himself be vulnerable around others. Yet his offer gave a glimpse in his own pain, and she appreciated his sacrifice. She knew that like her brother, Leon was fighting his own demons based on the life they led. Still, she shook her head sadly, “I don’t know where he is.”  
Leon didn’t look discouraged, just grinned a little wider. “I am assuming you have his cell phone number?”  
“Yes,” Claire confirmed, “but he’s been ignoring my calls.”  
Leon grabbed his own device, not in the least deterred. He took the number down that Claire provided him with, and with the help of some illegal technological tricks he had acquired as part of his work, was triumphantly rewarded with a ping that pinpointed the elusive Redfield’s location. As long as the mobile device was on the man, he would be able to follow him. He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t worry, have your party. I’m going to have some words with your knucklehead brother and see if I can talk some sense into him.”  
Claire smiled sadly. “Thank you! Be gentle, he’s hurting, Leon.” Leon nodded, then disappeared quietly out the front door.

It took Leon less than an hour to find the parked Jeep. He was always a reckless driver, and even the wintery road conditions didn’t slow him down much. He looked around. He had to hand it to Redfield. The man had picked a secluded, peaceful spot to be alone. Luckily no new snow had fallen, and it was a breeze to follow the steps the elder had left in the snow. Leon halted when he spotted a forlorn figure sitting on a park bench by a frozen lake, not quite a mile from their parking spot. He carefully inched closer, undetected. He started to overhear the lonely soldier’s words on the bench. He could tell the man was crying.

“I don’t know if I can do it Piers. I miss you so much. I know you want me to hang in there, but every morning I wake up and you’re not there. I don’t want to be alone anymore. It’s – it’s so hard.” Redfield stopped, drinking from his thermos, his breath forming clouds in the air. Leon couldn’t even breathe. His mind was overrun by thoughts, and sadness washed over him as he started to get a pretty clear picture why Claire’s brother was struggling. 

Chris’s quiet ramblings were continuing, as they had on and off for a while, ever since he had sat out here. Even if there was no one to hear him, saying his pain out loud helped. In better and sunnier days he had shared this very bench with Piers and while the memory was now a painful stab to his heart, it also gave him some solace, and he kind of felt as if a piece of Piers was still here, beside him. “Tonight, Claire has her party. Remember last year? We had so much fun, and no one noticed that I gave you a hickey before we got there. Those scarves of yours were always a great idea. And on the way home we stopped here. God, Piers,” he broke off, racked by another sob. He had lost count, but it felt cathartic to just let it out, all his grief pouring from him into the night. 

To say he was startled when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder with a soft-spoken ‘Chris’ behind him was an understatement. His training automatically kicked in, and he jumped up, dropping the thermos and precious heated liquid in the snow to face his adversary only to freeze when his eyes gazed into piercing blue eyes that belonged to none other than Leon S. Kennedy, secret agent and Claire’s best friend. He had never really interacted much with the agent outside of work, usually seeing him at Claire’s parties, but never on a one on one basis. His unexpected appearance and the sympathy he saw in the blue orbs was too much. He didn’t know what or how much the agent had heard, but there was no doubt his secret was out, and Chris waited for the axe to fall. Even greater was his surprise when Leon pulled him into a firm hug, without hesitation. “It’s going to be ok Redfield. It will. I’m here to listen if you want, and I’m pretty good at keeping a secret.”

In the end, Chris didn’t speak at all. He gripped the agent tight and started crying on his shoulder as he was soothed by the lankier, recent brunet. When he could compose himself a little, he awkwardly broke free, unable to face the other man. “Not afraid to be seen alone with a gay man?” His question was bitter, well remembering the talk he had been privy to in the military. Having been safely closeted, the talk was never directed against him per se, but was hurtful nevertheless. After the disastrous relationship with Wesker he had sworn off any close relationships, and only Piers had been able to break through his fears and self-loathing. He expected rejection or ridicule, as seemed to be the reaction he had witnessed most in the past. Instead Leon’s face softened. “No Chris. I’m not. And I meant what I said.”

Chris was unsure what to do now. Leon had never called him by his first name before and the good-looking man seemed genuinely caring and not in the least put off. At a loss, he mumbled a thanks, and collapsed back on the bench, leaving room for Leon next to him. Leon’s lean frame sidled up to him and picked up the thermos, placing it upright under the bench. He didn’t touch Chris with his hands, but his body rested against his own, and he looked at the older man. “How long were you guys together?”

Chris hesitated for another moment, but Leon’s calm acceptance and comfort was what he had needed from someone for so long. Before he knew it, the words tumbled from his mouth. He told Leon of his time with Piers. How Chris had discovered the young man one night in the locker room. Everyone else had already left, and Piers had pleasured himself in the showers. He couldn’t have known that his beloved captain had returned to retrieve an item from his locker he had forgotten. When Chris had heard noises in the shower room, he had investigated only to see the younger man with closed eyes, an erection attended to by the sniper’s own hands, and Chris’s very own name erupting from his lips in a long moan. Chris hadn’t quite known what to do. By all rights he should have just left the showers and kept his mouth shut. But Piers unlocked a deeply buried desire in him and like in a trance he had walked over and kissed the young man under the water, not caring about the water drenching his clothes. Piers’ eyes had flown open in shock. He had turned beet red, stammering an attempted apology, when Chris captured his mouth again and they both got lost in the second kiss. They consummated their relationship that very night, first in the showers, and later again in Chris’s apartment. Their lust was only matched by their quickly blossoming love. Chris and Piers kept their relationship hidden, both aware of the prejudices they could be facing, leave alone the problems of a superior officer dating one of his men. Yet they were happy until – Chris just stopped at that part. His reddened eyes stayed dry this time but the pain still shone through in them. Leon had listened, even through the intimate parts, without looking disgusted or disturbed. Only when Chris stopped, emotionally exhausted, the agent spoke a few words with such sincerity that Chris believed them immediately. “I’m so sorry for your loss. It sounds like he truly loved you.”

Chris nodded, for the first time a sad, small smile on his lips. “He did. And I loved him. I just don’t know what to do. It took me a very long time to allow myself to be with someone again after – well, let’s say my early experiences weren’t helpful to developing healthy relationships. What if I never get over it, Leon?”

Leon mulled it over for a bit. He wasn’t exactly an expert on successful relationships. There was his fruitless obsession with Ada for starters. He answered as honestly as he could. “I don’t know Chris. But I know you and I are survivors. We have lived through more shit than most people face in a lifetime. Not everyone even finds true love in their lifetime, so you’re ahead of me there already. I don’t see why this couldn’t happen again. You just need to allow other people in. Those who love you will love you whether you’re gay or straight. Live your truth and the hell what people say.” And then Leon decided to take his own device and planted his own, very soft and tender kiss on the suffering man’s trembling lips. Chris stared and gaped, looking like a fish for a moment, eliciting a chuckle from Leon. “Too soon? I just want you to know that if or when you’re ready, I know at least one person who might be interested.”

Chris managed to stutter out a sort of sentence, “But you and Ada, … I don’t …?”

Leon’s eyes were large and soft, and he took Chris’s trembling hands into his own. “Chris, you’re close to 40, I am sure you have heard the term bisexual?! I can’t or wouldn’t want to ever replace Piers. But I am lonely too, and I would have made a move a long time ago had I realized that you swing that way. Perhaps you are a little too good at pretending you are straight.”

Chris looked stunned, but slowly, ever so slowly his smile widened, and he leaned forward to return the gesture. The second kiss between the men was still delicate and careful, more invitation and promise rather than passion. It was perfect. Chris’s voice was rough, and he placed a hand lovingly on the agent’s cheek, sweeping his hair to the side. “Take it slow, loverboy. But I think if you give me time, I could definitely be interested.” Another sweet kiss, then they sat in silence overlooking the lake. 

When they strolled back to the parking area a while later, Chris felt more at peace than he had since Piers’ death. He felt freed by the ability to share not only his feelings, but his true self with someone else who gave him the feeling of acceptance without judgment. Better yet, the agent’s words and actions had bloomed a hope and other feelings within his chest he had feared were lost to him forever. For the first time he believed that he could fulfill Piers’ wish to continue on with his life and to be happy.  
Leon turned to him before he got into his Jeep. “I will tell Claire that you’re ok and to call you in the morning. I think you made the right call not to go to the party, but I think it is time you’re honest with her. She wants to be there for you, Chris, and I don’t think she would ever reject you. She loves you. You owe her the truth.”  
Chris nodded. Leon was right. He was still scared, too long had he buried so much inside of him. But if he was to move forward, he had to change. He hugged Leon. “Thank you. This meant a lot. Will you – will you come over sometime? We could play some videogames or watch TV if you want?”

Leon smiled. Now that he understood Chris better, he could appreciate how sweet hearted and innocent the man was behind his muscular, tough guy exterior. “It’s a date, Redfield. I’ll call you.” Then he parted ways, enjoying a last look at Redfield’s blushing cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has that long-overdue talk with Claire. Another step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can keep up a chapter a day, but at least for now there will be some more of the story.

Claire was relieved to hear that Chris was indeed ok. Leon said he had spoken with him. He agreed that Chris was not in a state to attend the party but that he was ready to hear from Claire in the morning and talk about some things that had been on his mind for a while. In addition to her relief, Claire felt a mild curiosity. Leon had shown up with a little smile in his own eyes, as if whatever had transpired between the two men had lifted his own spirits. Still, she knew not to pry but trust Leon. She offered him a drink, and they soon counted down the New Year.

By the time the sun had risen late in the morning of the next day, Claire had barely managed to open her eyes. Her guests had departed, but the mess was left behind, and she wasn’t eager to start a major clean-up operation. She tried to close her eyes again and catch a few more minutes of shut eye. Next, she was awoken by a vibration under her head. It annoyed her until she realized it was her phone. She dove under her pillows for the device, but it had gone silent by the time she found it. She saw that she missed Chris’s call, perhaps not surprising since it was almost noon and she hadn’t called him as promised. While a part of her felt bad, another portion felt some satisfaction given that he had ditched her the day before. Still, she knew how badly he had been off as of late, and certainly didn’t want to miss the opportunity now. She clicked the redial button as she fought back the covers. He picked up just as she tripped over the edge of the covers she was trying to escape, greeting him with a less than dignified curse.

She heard a soft chuckle. “So, good party, huh?” Chris’s voice continued to be laced with an underlying sadness, but she also heard a trace of his humor and good-naturedness shining through for the first time in months. She had missed that side of Chris.  
“Hey big brother. Leon said you might want to get together with me today? To, you know – catch up?”  
She held her breath as a short silence was all that greeted her from the other side. Then a heavy sigh broke said silence. “Yeah,” he replied haltingly. “You want to come over and escape the clean-up?”  
Claire looked out her bedroom door surveying the wide array of cups, bottles of varying degrees of fullness, and somewhat remaining decorations and decided that option sounded lovely. “Be there in less than 30.” She rushed through the shower and slipped into a nice pair of sweats and a dark sweater. She jazzed the comfy combo up with her favorite red leather jacket and headed out the door.  
Her brother’s apartment was only a ten-minute walk away, and Claire enjoyed the brisk air. It helped her get fully awake, and her excitement was rising at the thought at perhaps finally reducing the distance that she had felt growing between them. When she knocked, she heard Chris yell “It’s open” and she entered the place. It had been quite a while since she had last come over. There was Edonia, and then the mission, and their estrangement as Chris had secluded himself. It was probably close to a year since she had last set foot in the place. It was clean and looked mostly unchanged. A comfy sectional and a big tv were the major pieces dominating the living room. A couple chairs by the kitchen counter completed the seating. Chris didn’t often have people over and being away on missions he didn’t personalize his living quarters much. Though having kept the place up while Chris had disappeared, and before he had retained his memory with Piers’ help, she had noticed a photograph of the old STARS team on his nightstand. Chris rarely talked about those days with her, though she knew he sometimes reminisced with Jill. They had been probably some of the happiest days of his life before the mansion incident. Having experienced Raccoon City herself before and after the zombie apocalypse and aware of the betrayal of the team by Wesker, she had understood why it was hard for Chris to talk about. 

Chris emerged from said bedroom, looking a bit tense. He gave Claire a hug. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and his hair was disheveled as usual. He poured them both a glass of water and moved over to the sectional. Since Edonia he had curbed his previous heavy drinking, one of the few positive changes from that time. Claire joined him on the comfy furniture, and used a cushion to make herself even more comfortable, waiting for Chris to talk. 

Chris wasn’t sure why this was so hard for him. He had known Claire all his life. He was more of a father figure to her than their biological dad since their parents had passed when she was still in grade school. He just, he just didn’t want to disappoint her. He had always been her hero - would this change things? Oh well, Leon was right, he had to just get it out. “Claire, I know I’ve been distant. There is something I’ve not been able to tell you and I just hope you can accept it. I, we, when Piers died it was really hard on me.”

Claire nodded, bewildered. She knew it had started with the sniper’s death. Did Chris blame himself for his death? Knowing her brother, definitely a possibility. But there was more, she could sense it. Chris had turned his head, facing the silent tv. He was chewing his lower lip, a telltale sign of his nerves. 

“Claire, I’m gay. Piers was my lover.” There. The words were out. Another weight off his chest. Chris waited for a reaction, afraid of Claire screaming or leaving. There was just silence so he gathered his courage. If he could face BOWs, he could look his sister in the eye.

Claire was stunned. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Chris had carried this burden for longer than just since the death of the young sniper. No doubt that had just amplified everything. But here Chris had carried this secret with him for probably all his life, too afraid to tell her. When Chris faced her, she held his trembling face in her hands. “Oh Chris, you could have told me. You could have always told me! I don’t care who you sleep with, who you love. That doesn’t change one iota what a great brother you have always been. I love you, big brother.” And then they hugged, and it felt good. They talked for hours. As they were getting hungry, Chris got up to order pizza. As he stepped out, Claire remembered the glint in Leon’s eyes the day before. She put two and two together, well aware that Leon played both fields. As Chris returned to the couch she hastily came up with a plan of her own. “Oh Chris, I’m so sorry, but I totally forgot I still have to meet a friend tonight and my place looks like a bomb went off.” She saw his face fall. “But I tell you what, you already ordered that pizza. Why don’t I call Leon and he can help you polish it off?”

Chris’s face morphed into a bashful grin. He knew Claire was onto him. His cheeks reddened a little too as he bantered back. “Sure, sounds like a plan. Let me know if he can make it before you leave?” She grinned widely and was even more delighted when Leon picked up and accepted without hesitation. Eager Leon was quite adorable. She had a good feeling when she left the building. She planned to call Jill on her way home. Some parts were up to Chris to share, but she could put some of her fears to rest at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza and videogames. What's not to love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's up with my references to teddy bears lately. Hmm... Personally, I prefer snuggling unicorns, but it just fits. Hope you enjoy.

Chris felt a different kind of nervousness course through his veins than when he was waiting for Claire’s visit earlier. Where there had been some apprehension, he felt rather positive jitters now. He got a few candles out of his closet he still had from his time with Piers. They had loved romantic mood lighting, and he hoped Leon would appreciate it too. Instead of paper plates, he grabbed a couple actual plates as well as glasses. In addition to water he dug through his remaining alcohol reserves until he found a decent scotch. As far as he knew, Leon liked that stuff. Yesterday Leon had mostly given him emotional support. Now he hoped to actually learn a little more about the agent, to get to know him on a deeper level. 

Leon arrived at the precise same moment as the pizza. He had to laugh when Chris opened the door, all flustered, inviting him in as he was simultaneously paying the pizza guy and shutting the door in the guy’s face. He scanned the sparsely decorated quarters, not unlike his own place. Those in their business often opted for simplicity as their jobs were so unpredictable. Something alive would be nice to come home to, but it wasn’t to be. Plants and pets required a regular human presence and care they were unable to provide. Missions always out of the blue and ranging from days to months didn’t even allow the possibility of a house-sitter. Still, Chris had managed to make it appear almost cozy looking. Leon loved the great-smelling candles that were lit around the darkened room. It looked like Chris may have a streak of romance in him. He followed the muscular captain into the kitchen. Chris opened the boxes and placed a couple of the hot, still steaming slices on each of their plates. Leon eyed the scotch with appreciation and poured himself a glass. He kicked back the drink, but waited to refill it, grabbing the water instead and taking a bite of the food. 

Chris was watching him, seemingly mesmerized at having Leon here, comfortable, and making some happy noises chowing down the food. He realized he was staring when Leon winked at him, “Hey, if you’re hungry, try the food. You’re making me nervous, Big Red. Not taking a bite out of me, are you?”

Chris felt a familiar heat climbing into his cheeks. He knew he wasn’t very smooth, never had been. He was glad it was Leon with him, he was used to his banter and it helped break the ice. He took a solid bite of his own slice and reached over, wiping some sauce off Leon’s chin and licking it slowly of his own fingers. Now it was Leon who was staring and blushing, making Chris feel quite pleased with himself. 

After the initial awkwardness they soon fell into an easy rhythm, talking and laughing. They discovered a shared love of cartoon-styled videogames. After years on the job, shooting the undead and making one’s way through such appetizing locales such as the sewers, a silly (but competitive!) game of Mario Kart was a lovely diversion. The last thing either man wanted was a shoot’em-up or horror survival game. Chris pulled out his game system and they soon cursed each other out (good-naturedly, of course) over banana peels and mushroom upgrades. It was close to midnight when they sat the controllers down. Chris secretly dreaded Leon leaving. He had actually forgotten his sadness for the last couple hours and the thought of returning quiet and solitude in his space filled him with dread. 

Leon was rising slowly from the couch. He didn’t have a plethora of friends, his work and subsequent moods kind of a dealbreaker. Unlike the BSAA, where everyone worked in a team, he was used to being a loner. Granted, he didn’t have to worry about losing teammates he cared about, but it could be quite isolating. Redfield – no, Chris – was easy to talk to. He didn’t have to feel self-conscious because he understood what it was like to face monsters, and sometimes lose yourself in the aftermath. He was also pleased to know that Chris had relatively little experience in the romance department as he himself hadn’t exactly been super successful with intimacy either. He was well aware that many men and women found him attractive, but trust didn’t lend itself easily. He already knew Chris, both from fleeting meetups, professional reports, and of course Claire. It allowed him to let his guard down in a way that he seldom felt comfortable doing. Now he dreaded leaving, going back to his own empty place, perhaps knocking back a bottle of expensive stuff so he wouldn’t have to think. He hesitated as he was going to go for his jacket, when he glanced at Chris. The bulkier man seemed lost in thought himself, his eyes downcast and sad. Leon gathered his courage. “I, well, it’s late. I did have that scotch, so maybe I could … crash on your couch?”

Chris looked at Leon, surprised, before a soft smile spread across his features. Leon was well-known to be a hard drinker. Legend had it, he outdrank the entire Russian delegation to the White House at a function. One glass of scotch several hours ago would hardly make the man blink. The excuse was so threadbare, it was laughable. And Chris was more than thankful for it. “Yes, yeah, I think that’s a great idea. Let me grab you some clothes that might fit you. You can use my shower while I get some bedding together.” His face heated up as he was thinking of the agent in the shower, but he quickly pushed the mental image aside to rummage for the promised items. 

Chris left Leon to his own devices and poured through his closet. He grabbed one of his comfy sweaters, knowing that Leon would semi-drown in it, but definitely feel cozy. He hesitated when he pulled a pair of sweatpants from a hanger that would sort of fit the younger man. The pants were from Piers as his own were far too large. He pulled the pair close, inhaling the scent – at this point possibly merely imagined – that Piers left behind. It had been his favorite pair. He startled when he heard a gentle voice behind him. “Just the sweater will do Chris.” 

Leon, wrapped in a towel, hair and chest still slightly damp, had come into the room to look for the promised clothes. He had seen Chris standing there, forlorn, and had put two and two together. He gave the man a gentle side-hug, then grabbed the sweater from him and pulled the it over his head. It covered more than enough. He gave Chris a moment and returned the towel to the bathroom rack. When he came back through the bedroom, he noticed that Chris was still clothed in earlier his outfit, sitting on the bed. The sweatpants had returned to the closet. Chris looked up, chewing his lower lip. “Thank you for understanding, Leon.” He spoke softly. “You staying here is actually helping.” He managed a little smile. “The towel looked great on you.”

Leon turned a little pink, not used much to direct compliments himself. He sat down beside Chris, taking a hold of his hand. “I’m glad I can help you. It – it is nice being with someone. I haven’t experienced the type of loss you’re dealing with but I – I really know what it means to be lonely.” He let his bangs fall forward in his face, covering up the vulnerability in his face he allowed the other man to hear in his voice. Claire knew some of his struggles, but there was a greater intimacy here, with Chris on the bed than he had felt with anyone in a very long time. Chris took his fingers and moved them under his chin, slowly lifting the younger’s face up until their eyes met. They just looked at one another, seeing past the outside, understanding blossoming in both men as to what the other was feeling. They kissed. Slowly, sweetly, not without sensuality, but without heat or yearning for more in this moment. Chris brushed past his cheek, so gentle with Leon, as if he was made of glass. He kissed him again, this time running his hand through his hair, caressing him. Leon felt precious in Chris’s strong arms. Chris wasn’t looking for a cheap lay, or some rebound. He could feel his sincerity in every touch. He melted into it. “Would you-“ Chris’s voice was rough, but tender. “Would you lay with me in here? I don’t want anything else, just to be close. I don’t like sleeping alone. I won’t even touch you. I –“

“Yes.” The simple reply broke off the frantic rambling by the BSAA captain. Chris quickly changed out of his outfit, keeping his boxers on, and pulling a t-shirt over his muscular torso. Leon would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking and appreciating the man’s fine physique. Yet he was feeling excited at the prospect of just snuggling up together. It was nice to be wanted, not for what he could do for the other man, but simply his company. Once the lights went off, he bridged the divide, turning his back to Chris, but shuffling all the way until he was snuggled into the strong arms and well-trained six-pack. Chris was stiff at first, but soon mellowed into a soft embrace, holding Leon in his arms like a beloved teddy bear. Neither man had felt this comforted for many, many nights. They quickly drifted off to sleep, for once content and feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've taken it slow. Leon giving Chris the time he needs while feeling increasingly invested in the older male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is definitely deserving of the 'E' rating. you've been forewarned...

Chapter 4

The next couple weeks their relationship blossomed slowly. They saw each other at least twice a week, typically staying at Chris’s pad as it was close to both of their workspaces. On the weekends, Leon invited Chris to some of his favorite breakfast haunts. Chris loved how passionate Leon was about the ‘most important meal of the day,’ particularly bacon and good orange juice. Claire asked a couple questions about Leon but gave up when Chris stayed mostly mum on the subject. He was opening up more in general though, actually joking with her as well as Jill. Slowly some of the big brother she knew and loved re-emerged.

It was the third week of their snail-paced courtship that things heated up beyond kissing for the first time. They had watched some television together, a detective show about a precinct that somehow had the actual devil as a crime-solving consultant. They hadn’t caught the beginning of the show so they were a little unsure on the specifics, but they both agreed that a) the guy who played the devil was super hot and b) that he and the other male detective who apparently had been married to the devil’s current love interest at one point would make an amazing couple. Chris was ribbing Leon, eyeing the muscular male on the screen that currently got a tongue-lashing from the satanic co-worker, “Got a thing for muscles, Leon?” He had only meant to tease, but he saw a traitorous blush rise up to Leon’s cheeks, and caught the younger man ‘s glance at his own torso. Oh, so it did appear he did like muscles. Well… Cheekily, Chris raised his t-shirt to expose his washboard abs while winking at the now fiercely blushing secret agent. The bold move surprised Chris perhaps more than Leon, but it was just a spur of the moment thing. 

Leon felt his eyes leave the screen, mesmerized by the smooth skin and tight stomach before him. He maneuvered himself closer to his friend – pretty sure he could call him his boyfriend by now? Curiously he reached out, tracing some of the exposed skin, feeling the strength of the muscle beneath. Chris let out a surprised “Oh” and sat still as if he was worried that any move might spook Leon. Which it very well might. As it were though, Leon’s fingertips continued to ghost over the exposed skin, before tracing with more pressure along Chris’s chiseled upper body. He loved the feel of it all and was delighted when he noticed Chris inhale sharply as he discovered a sensitive spot. Without thinking he leaned closer and the two men lost themselves in a heated kiss. Chris was unable to hold himself back further and did some exploring himself. Leon was muscular, yes, but his was a lean build, made for speed and agility rather than brute strength. There was a softness to his skin, coupled with the smell of some amazing lotion that set his heart on fire. Even though he knew very well that Leon was anything but, he felt so delicate next to his wider frame, and the smooth skin made him want to lick it. So he did. 

Leon twitched a little, surprised, but a quiet moan escaped next to Chris’s ear, encouraging him to repeat his little experiment. He threw Leon’s shirt beside the couch, non-caring where it was landing. Then he suckled, kissed, and licked his way across the agent’s torso, spending some time teasing his nipples and adding a playful tongue lick inside his belly button that earned him an undignified giggle. He could feel Leon’s hardness through his jeans. The younger man was practically sitting in his lap at this point. He loved hearing his soft moans and feeling the little shivers. He moved up to engage in another heated kiss. He was still a little hesitant, but he gathered his courage, looked Leon in the half-lidded eyes and gave him his best bravado grin, “Do you want to take off your pants? It looks like you could need more room?”

On Leon’s part, this night couldn’t go better. He had long dismissed the TV as mere background noise, lost in the sensation of Chris’s attentions while leaning into the large, hard body. It felt good to be protected and desired at the same time. Usually it was up to Leon to guard others and himself, but one thing he loved about Chris is how safe he felt with him. He didn’t need to hide who he was, he could just be himself, emotional scars and all. Even though up to this point, their courtship was basically rated PG-13, they had spent multiple nights snuggled up together. With that, they had seen each other’s demons, comforting one another after a bad nightmare or a panic attack that came from their shared and separate experiences. There were very few people in the world who could understand him as completely as Chris did, and there was only one that made him feel in love. He had known for a while now that he loved Chris, but he was careful not to move too fast. In truth, he had always had some fantasies about the muscular male, he had just never dreamed that those feelings would be reciprocated. His hands shook, as he reached for the button and zipper of the garment that was holding back his erection. With some fumbling, he was able to follow Chris’s request and his stiff member finally escaped the restraints of the denim that had started to become rather unpleasant. He gazed at the other man, trying to gauge his reaction. Leon had more experience than Chris in the bedroom department, but relationships with feelings were newer to him and he felt a bit insecure.

He needn’t have worried. Chris’s eyes lit up as he took in the sight before him. As with the rest of his body, Leon’s crotch was almost devoid of hair, a narrow trail leading from his belly button to a small patch of hair. His dick was a nice size, with a bulbous head, and a lovely pair of smooth orbs. The slightly pink head was moist, pre-cum indicating how much Leon was into this. “You’re so beautiful!” Chris’s voice was husky, and there was some reverence to it, as if he couldn’t believe that someone like Leon would give him the time of day. Before he had more time to analyze the situation, Leon’s brain was short-circuited because the BSAA captain took a hold of his erection, bent over, and gave his sensitive head a good suck, before licking along the slit as if it was a lollipop. 

“Fuck!” Leon arched up, his nerve endings lighting up like Christmas. He continued a litany of fucks as Chris repositioned himself between his legs, licking and sucking alongside his member, while cupping and fondling his balls, not forgetting some tongue action there either. His pants still around his ankles and Chris laying on top of that section pinned Leon in place. His hands found purchase in the dark brunette’s unruly hair, and he held on for dear life. “Chris, I’m, ah, going to cum if you don’t stop.”

The head lifted from his groin, warm eyes locking into his own. “That’s ok with me, I don’t mind swallowing. Unless you want something else?” There was a hint of longing in the question. Leon realized they had never really discussed their preferences if they were to go further. He came quickly to a decision. “I want to go all the way with you, if you’re ready.” He hoped he didn’t make the move too soon, he hated how unsure and vulnerable he sounded to his own ears, but Chris’s smile made it worth it. The older male stood up, a bulge very noticeable in the sweatpants he still wore. Leon kicked off the remainder of his own clothing, before he was picked up bridal style and despite a half-hearted protest carried to and deposited on the bed they had already slept on during several previous occasions. He was pretty sure sleep would have to wait a while this particular night. Now it was Chris who seemed a little nervous. Leon decided to help out by quickly crawling on all fours over to his side of the bed and pulling down the sweatpants himself. “Holy hell Redfield!” was all he managed to say, as the sight before him left him speechless. Chris had turned beet red, attempting to cover himself, but Leon wouldn’t have it. He slapped his hands away and gently tugged on the tree trunk before him. “Well, I guess the rumors are true,” he mumbled. Nope, definitely no steroids here. 

Chris felt a range of emotions. Seeing Leon naked and aroused on all fours on his bed was a sight to behold. The man was beyond gorgeous and he was feeling quite ready to finally make love to him. On the other hand, his size could be intimidating. It had taken Piers a while to get used to it, and Wesker had never allowed him to top. Not that Chris had to be the one to take charge. He did like it, but he also enjoyed being on the receiving end if needed. He just hoped Leon would not be put off. Well, apparently that was one worry he needn’t have had. Leon’s hands were exploring as they had with his torso earlier and judging by his facial expressions awestruck was a better adjective to his current feeling than awful. “I can’t wait to get that thing inside of me,” the dirty blonde blurted out, his cheeks reddening when he realized he had said it out loud. Chris just laughed, relieved and excited. He crawled on the bed beside the other man, opening his nightstand drawer to retrieve some lube. He took a generous amount, grabbing both their lengths, coating them with the cool liquid. The friction of their members touching, coupled with the drippy liquid, and the anticipation of more left both men moan. Their voices only silenced when their mouths met. Before he could lose all control, Chris stopped himself and scooted back. Leon’s disappointed sound changed to a husky growl when large, slippery fingers circled his hole and dipped in. His dick slapping against his belly, his ass sucked the digits in greedily.

Leon wanted. He just wanted it all. Every touch was a new revelation, and the intensity of it all left him a bit frightened but filled with desire. As good as everything had felt previously, the fingers inside him made him greedy for more. He loved being taken, and hard, but most of all he just wanted to feel the fullness of the man above fill him. He liked large cock, had kind of a kink for it, but Chris would be the largest he had ever taken. And he liked that too. He wanted this to be special, to mean something more than a mere fuck. He spread his legs, showing off his flexibility by almost folding himself in half, bending his legs beside his head, exposing his quivering hole to the man currently inside it, massaging his prostate. 

For fuck’s sake. Was Leon even for real? Chris counted his lucky stars again as he witnessed Leon spreading himself before him. He withdrew his fingers and decided to go for it, give the younger male what he wanted. He had intentioned to fill him slowly, but again Leon had his own plans. As soon as Chris’s massive head breached him, the agent moved his position by shifting forward, effectively impaling himself on the engorged member. It was hard to say who was louder. Leon was babbling incoherently, his eyes rolling back, a steady stream of precum now dribbling from his very erect cock. Chris simply yelling out Leon over and over like a sacred mantra, as he was starting to plow into the man, spurned on by hands that grasped and pulled him closer. They sloppily kissed, sweat rendering their bodies a slippery mess. The visuals were just too much for Chris. He didn’t last very long before he dug in deep, grinding against the sensitive spot deep inside Leon, coming inside the man in such copious amounts that he almost felt embarrassed. That in turn was enough to conjure up Leon’s orgasm, and hot liquid squirted over their bellies and chests as Leon’s inside walls clamped down on the insanely sensitized member still inside him, driving Chris wild with a mix of agony and ecstasy from the overstimulation. For a few minutes they simply lay there, more or less conscious. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Chris started slowly to pull out, but arms clumsily reached around, a weak embrace all that Leon was capable of to show that he was not wanting to separate yet. Chris used at least some of his own remaining strength to flip them over, so Leon was on top of him. He did not want to crush his lover, and he didn’t care that his own cum slowly leaked out of Leon and slid down their bodies. He felt like he had claimed the younger as his own, and he was happy to hold him in his arms from now until eternity. He would have continued along that line of thought if sleep didn’t overtake him. By the time the first rays of the sun peeked through the window both men had drifted off, their bodies still entwined as one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill visits and finds to her satisfaction that all might after all turn out well for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little soft fluff as I am a sucker for happy endings. I hope you enjoyed it, and I welcome your feedback.

The next morning included a long, leisurely breakfast at the kitchen counter. Both men had a goofy grin and radiance about them. Chris hadn’t felt this happy since Piers had passed. Leon hadn’t felt this in love since, well, ever. He had always been a loner, and Chris had been on his radar for a long time. Finally being with him was divine, and the fantastic sex last night hadn’t dampened his enthusiasm. They had one extra day off together to enjoy, then it was back to the grim reality of their job. But hey, there were 24 hours to indulge in what they wanted.  
After breakfast, they decided to take a drive to the park where Leon had followed and comforted Chris not so long ago. The snowy landscape had not lost its magic, only this time two men shared the bench and a hot beverage, laughing. Their steamy breath escaped into the air. After the lighthearted time together, Chris asked Leon to accompany him to a more somber, very personal location. Leon respectfully stayed a few feet back as Chris placed the flowers they had purchased on Piers’ grave. “Hey buddy,” Chris spoke softly, as he leaned on the cold gravestone. “I still really miss you, but it turns out I was able to take your advice. I’m with Leon, and I think you’d be happy for me. You’ll always be with me babe, but I wanted you to meet. He gives me a reason to go on, and I know you wanted that.” He looked back at Leon and gave him a sad little smile. Leon stepped closer, gently gripping his shoulder in support. They stood there in silence before they headed back to the apartment. 

“I’m sorry if that was weird for you –“ Chris was unable to finish his thought as Leon sternly cut him off. “Chris, I know how much he meant to you. He will always be a part of your life. I don’t have a problem with that. If anything, your loyalty makes you an even better man in my eyes.” They hugged and snuggled in on the couch for some quiet time. Chris figured he’d had to have done something right with his life for being granted such a wonderful second chance.   
By the evening they were ordering another delicious pizza pie. Luckily they both could agree that pineapple and ham was a do, not a don’t. Clearly another sign they were destined to be a match. Somehow greasy fingers led to them sucking each other’s fingers clean, and soon they weren’t the only appendages they were sucking on. Most unfortunately they were about to take things back to the bedroom when a loud knock on the door interrupted their romantic evening plans. Chris honestly considered pretending no one was home, but given that his vehicle was parked in his spot and the few people who knew where he lived and would knock would recognize said vehicle, he just sighed and sort of smoothed out his disheveled clothing before heading to the door of his apartment. Leon was also quickly rectifying his appearance and turning to ‘casually’ watch TV. 

He heard Jill’s voice call his name through the door. “Chris? You home?”

Oh shit, yeah, Jill. His best friend whom he hadn’t called in over a week and had no idea about Leon, or for that matter the fact that he was into men in the first place. Yup, this was going to go well. “Be right there!” He helplessly glanced at Leon who looked stuck between being pissed for being interrupted and amused because clearly Chris wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation. Chris, a middle-aged, fearless leader against the undead and other fearsome creatures was clearly terrified of how to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend for nearly two decades. 

Leon smugly grinned. “No time like the present loverboy.” A little more understanding he added. “Come on, I know you’re nervous but Jill won’t think badly of you, I’m sure of it. Plus, I don’t want to be your dirty secret.” 

Chris nodded. He had regretted having to hide his relationship with Piers, and he certainly had no intention to repeat that mistake. He took a deep breath and opened the door to a worried looking Jill.

“Chris, are you ok? I haven’t heard from you – wait,” she peered past his massive frame, “is that Kennedy on your couch?”

Less than smooth, Chris just answered with an, “Um, yeah.” He stepped aside and let the fiery woman in who greeted Leon as she assessed his relaxed position on Chris’s couch. To say she was surprised was an understatement. The men had always seemed distant from each other and Chris had never once mentioned that they had pizza nights together. 

Her sharp gaze focused back on Chris. Claire had indicated that he was doing much better, and he would probably reach out more often to Jill. However, after yet another couple lackluster 5 minute ‘catch-ups’ and weekly silence she had decided to make sure Claire was correct. Jill cared about Chris, and she just wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing something stupid, like going back to drinking too much or … worse. Now she saw Chris looking a lovely shade of red, and the mood appeared awkward. Leon Kennedy, Claire’s BFF, waved back at her with a short greeting and then got off the couch to head to the kitchen to ‘heat her up some pizza’ – but clearly more so to give them room to talk. She wondered if Claire had asked him to keep an eye on Chris?

“Jill, I’m so sorry for not calling or reaching out more, but – well, uh, there are some things I haven’t really shared with you that I’ve been meaning to discuss for a long time but I just never, you know, knew quite how to broach the subject.” Chris sighed heavily.

Jill plopped herself on the prewarmed couch, waiting for Chris to continue as she spied a half-opened lube container that had apparently tumbled to the floor when the lanky agent had left the room. “Chris, are you fucking Leon?” Well, that came out a lot louder and coarse than she had anticipated. Oops. “I mean,” she stuttered, “not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

She heard badly suppressed laughter from the kitchen, and Chris gaped at her, a horrified expression on his face when it registered what object had clued Jill in.   
Finally he pulled himself together and managed to squeeze out, “I’mgayandLeonismyboyfriend,” basically all in one word. Then he followed it up with a quieter and more confident, “I love him.”

Leon heard the whole exchange in the kitchen. He hadn’t been able to contain his laughter at Jill’s usual directness, but it was the last statement that mattered above everything else. He stepped out, Jill’s presence forgotten for the moment, and tenderly took Chris’s face in his hands. “I love you too,” he said it softly, with all the feeling he could muster and they kissed tenderly, lost in their mutual happiness.

Jill felt a torrent of emotions. She was glad Chris was ok, shocked at the revelations at hand, mad that Chris hadn’t just talked to her, sad at what she now could deduce about the emotions Chris went through after Piers’ death, touched by the moment between the men she was witnessing, and definitely feeling a little out of place. She certainly hadn’t planned on intruding on their privacy, on the other hand, who would have thought. She cleared her throat, making Leon and Chris jump a little bit, both blushing and turning to her as they realized they had forgotten about their audience. 

Jill walked up and simply gave both men a big hug. “I’m happy for you guys, truly I am. How about I just grab that pizza slice to go, and we all, your sister included, catch up on Saturday for one of Kennedy’s famous breakfasts. There is a diner called “Eva’s Corner” down the street from my place and the food is incredible.”

Both men returned the hug. Leon gave her a smile and nodded; Chris mouthed ‘thank you.’ As she closed the door behind her, steaming slice in hand, she saw the two men holding hands, heading in the direction of Chris’s bedroom. Well, it appeared Claire was right.


End file.
